


Autumn Metamorphosis'

by TheForgottenHighway



Series: Where I Belong [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: 13daysofclexa, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, Bigender Clarke, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clexa20gayteen, F/F, Faux Zombies, G!P Clarke, Ghost Hunting, HSAU, Haunted Houses, Inktober prompts and other spooky prompts, Luna is the town's witch, Multi, Other, Pumpkin carving, Raven is Clarke's adopted sister., Well kind of g!p, clextober18, creepy/scary/gory descriptions, eventually smut, graveyards, just not sure how many yet, more tags will be posted as I go, nb clarke, non binary Clarke, this will have more chapters, trans clarke, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenHighway/pseuds/TheForgottenHighway
Summary: It's the 1st of October and the Halloween-Autumn season has sneezed all over the small town of Arkadia.OROur gang is in high school and learning that growing up comes in many forms and the season's not the only thing going through changes.





	1. Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Universe Three.
> 
> Chapter 1's inktober Prompts & Tropes are:  
> Vacancy, Autumn Leaves, howling winds, and halloween parties.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Danger - Sumo Cyco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucQcZFpIZkQ)  
> Move Mountains - Sumo Cyco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULCUEWDd9_0)  
> I Like It Heavy - Halestorm (https://youtu.be/Ugwl46p7vvk)  
> Death by Discothèque - Disjecta Membra (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikV7JJAq_YM)  
> Where I Belong (Clexa Song) - Beck Lombardi (https://soundcloud.com/beckylombardimusic/where-i-belong-a-clexa-song)

"Clarke? Raven? Is that you?" Abby shouted from within the kitchen. After what sounded like the front door slamming shut.

"Nooo! We're robbers! Give us all your baked goods and no one gets hurt!" Raven, in her most playful, yet sarcastic, tone- hollered back.

Though she was quite serious about wanting all the baked goodies. The joke prompted a light smack in the shoulder from Clarke. Who was trying to stifle back a small giggle. Abby casually walked into the living room. Watching them both remove their shoes at the door as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel. As soon as Raven saw her standing there, Abby playfully rolled her eyes at her.

"As if I don't already give you two everything." She chuckled. Going along with the joke.

"Not according to my stomach." Raven pointed out. Rubbing her growling belly through her shirt.

"Well it's going to have to wait. Dinner is still cooking."

Raven snapped her fingers, mumbling 'damn,' as she plopped onto the sofa behind Abby, sulking. Abby laughed and shook her head as she started to walk back into the kitchen.

"Oh!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around to face the teens who were getting ready to turn on the tv.

"Clarke, you have a package. It came while you were at school. I put it on your bed." She smiled at him.

"Really!?" Clarke, perking up, turned away from the dvd player to face Abby. Who was nodding.

"Sweet!!" He made a straight line for the stairs, skipping several at a time, to get up them as fast as possible.

"What was all of that about?" Raven looked at Abby in confusion.

"New Binder." She smiled before looking behind her. However, Raven had already gotten up from the couch while she wasn't looking and was half to the kitchen.

"Raven, leave the food alone..." She warned.

"So what is for dinner, Ma?" She yelled back.

"Rave, I'm serious! It can't be tested until it's cooked through more!" She chased after her.

\------------------------

Clarke was looking himself over in the mirror. On days like today- the ones where felt like a guy. Where his dsyphoria was so strong it hurt. When the image in the mirror was the hardest to swallow. He had often wished for things like this. The very first binder he had gotten was far too small. The first and only time he wore it he couldn't really breathe. After some time it rubbed raw in places. Ever since, he stuck to wearing many layers.

Finally, that was now over. Raising his shirt to look at it again- his hands glided over the thin fabric. It amazed him how much room it gave to breathe. As well as how the fabric was breezy. It looked like a normal undershirt. It surprised him considering it did so good to make him look flatter. Clarke sighed. There was something comforting about it.

Clarke grimmaced a little before slipping his hand into his skinny jeans. Adjusting the 4-in-1 packer that had shifted out of place. Looking like a buldge in his pants. It was the only downside to packing loosely. He was just thankful he finally bought snug enough boxers. Something he almost learned the hard way at school after too close a call. It wasn't particularly big, but all it took was one weird shift, to make an accidental hard on.

Clarke gave himself one more once over, making sure he was decent. He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about how long it had gotten, as he put it up in a ponytail. Then set out to see if help was needed for dinner. Giving the binder it's first go.

\-------------------------  
  
"Hey! You got the new one on?" Raven smiled in excitement as her best friend entered the kitchen. She was basking in her victory of sneaking a sample of dinner.

"Yeah." He smiled while looking down and smoothing out his shirt. He was happy to see such a significant difference- without all the pain.

His shirt was their school's basket ball jersey. A gift from Raven on his last birthday. It hadn't been long after he had come out as bigender- and he had been desperately seeking a new wardrobe. Clarke and Raven had been the best of friends since they were little kids. She was always his biggest form of support. She went and pulled some strings through her athletic connections at school to get him the jersey. Making it the start of his new wardrobe.  
"It's not too tight?" Abby asked on her way back into the kitchen. She had gotten her stethoscope out from her work bag, that was by the front door, and was wearing it around her neck.

"Mommm....." Clarke had tilted her head back as he groaned in embarrassment.

"I won't do it if you're not comfortable. I just want to make sure you're not crushing your lungs. Especially after last time." She was lowering the flame on the stove as she spoke to him.  
Her voice was calm, and caring. In a reassuring kind of way. He thought about it for a moment. Remembering what happened last time. The doctor was not so approving of his transition. And instead of being helpful was one big stresser. Enough that he wasn't comfortable going to a new doctor for a checkup without first seeing if they were trans friendly. And having a mom who cared that much did make things easier. As well as time saving. So he motioned her over.

"It feels a lot better. Still some pressure, but I read that's normal." He answered honestly before taking deep breaths.

"Is he gonna live?" Raven's words were muffled from the spoon in her mouth.

"You're lungs sound like they're doing better. Remember to take it off after every 6 to 8 hours. And please don't sleep in it." The mom tone was gone. It was all doctor and very serious.

"Let me see!" Raven spun her hand in a circle. Signally for Clarke to turn in a circle.

"Very handsome." Both Raven and Abby chimed as he modeled.

After, Abby opened her arms, offering Clarke a hug. Clarke was happy to accept the gesture. Taking a deep breath to collect himself before pulling away. Then took a seat at the table.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?" Her back was turned to him as she attended to the food once more.

"I was wondering- will you help me cut my hair?"

"Cut it?" Raven's brow arched.

"Sure, kiddo. What do you have in mind?"

He paused a moment. Swallowing a little hard and looking under the table. He used his foot to trace the design of the linoleum.

"Well I was... uh..." He cleared his throat and looked up at his mom. Who was staring back at him.

"I was wondering if we could shave the sides." The blonde bit down on his lip nervously.  
Raven tilted her head. Her face scrunched up a bit trying to picture how that would look. Nodding at her best friend approvingly. If anyone could pull it off- it was Clarke.

"Like a mohawk?" Abby on the other hand was still trying to picture it. Her arms folded across her chest while in deep thought. Trying to understand what was wanted. She was honestly surprised he hadn't asked for a haircut sooner. But was happy to see him taking things at his own pace.

"Kind of." He confirmed. Sparking a synchronized nod from his family.

"We can do that- but after dinner, cause it's done. And Raven..." Who perked up at the sound of her name.  
"You get to set the table. Don't think I didn't see that taste test. "

 

 

\-------------------------

"Whoever said falling in love was for summer never met autumn."

The sound of the Clarke's voice would of broken the silence. However, a hoarse wind was really picking up a mischievous amount of momentum. The pair of teens were nearly at the end of their journey, along the railroad tracks, when the sun began to drift. Painting the pale blue sky in streaks of lavender, magenta, and shades of citrus.

"Since when do you love the fall?" Raven let out a chuckle of disbelief. Knowing full well this was about that time of year the blonde hated most.

"I don't know. I mean, just look around, dude." Thanks to the strength of the wind. Clarke's words were merely a muffled mumble.

"I'm calling bullshit, Romeo."

"Romeo?" There was a crack in Clarke's voice. Causing him to clear is throat a bit.

"You're valedictorian, don't play dumb, Clarke."

"I'm just appreciating the weather. And I'll have you know, book smart, and social smarts, are two different things." He called out to Raven, who had suddenly picked up her pace a bit.

"So you mean to tell me, that the soliloquy back there- had nothing to do with a certain little brunette? A little brunette that you've recently been paired with in AP Art History?" She stopped to glance over her shoulder, eyebrows raised, with a smirk on her plump lips, in skepticism.

Clarke, taken by surprise, lost his balance upon the rail beam of the track he was balancing on. Yelping a muffled profanity as he tried to catch his balance. Nearly dropping his long board that he was carrying upon his shoulders.

Raven was laughing so hard she almost lost balance on her own beam.

"What's going on out here?" Anya startled both of them, having not realized they finally made it to their hangout.

"Just teasing love struck Clarke a bit." Raven laughed before she hopped over to Anya. Placing her arms around the taller woman's neck and leaning up a bit on her toes to give her a hello kiss.

"Awe, someone's got a little crush?" Anya teased. Her arms wrapping around Raven's waist to hold her close.

"No!" Clarke huffed as he walked into the abandoned train car.

"Uh-huh." Raven closed her eyes and nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Hugging her tightly and breathing in the scent of her. That brought a little smile to Anya's lips.

"I don't even know anything about her." Clarke stuck his head out the door still arguing.

"You know they have a solution to that, right?" Raven mumbled.

"Yeah, it's called asking her to hang out."  
"Or you know, just invite her to a party, or something. Yesh." Anya laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You two act like I don't have any social skills. Or that I haven't dated for that matter." Clarke leaned against the arch of the door. His fingers playing with the new fuzz on the side of his head. Happy with how his new hair cut felt.

"Oh? What happened to those being 'two different things'? And who have you dated?"  
  
"Hello? Niylah!" Clarke looked like he was so done, causing the girls to giggle and tease a bit more.  
  
"That doesn't count!" Anya chuckled.  
  
"It had a title, so it does!" He protested.   
  
"Sorry, Clarke, but you guys were together like, what, a few days?" Raven backed Anya up.   
  
"It was a month!" He corrected them.   
  
"That doesn't count." They both chimed in.

Clarke's eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"You know a party does sound like a good idea." Raven looked up at Anya. An idea clear in her eyes.

"Agreed. Nothing is cooler than being the first party of the Halloween season." Anya pulled out her phone and with one hand still wrapped around her girl, began making some texts.

"What? No! Where are we even gonna have it? We can't have it here, it's not big enough. And... it's our secret place..." Clarke pouted.

"I didn't say the party had to be at our hangout. We can use the station up the tracks. Besides, it's more spooky than this place." Anya finished, reassuring Clarke.

"I think it's a great idea." Raven looked to Clarke.

It was clear he was out voted. Rolling his eyes, he put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Why the hell not. What's the worst that could happen, right?"

\---------------------------

Clarke could hear the band starting off their next cover of a song by some artist the band was really into these days. But for the life of him, Clarke couldn't remember who the artist was. He was standing out outside the abandoned train station- Watching the strobe lights provide quite the light show along the tree lining of woods outside the building. The music pulsing through his solid black converses strong enough to send tingles up his calves.

  
He was huddled against the wall, clicking his lighter, until he could finally get his smoke lit. The moaning sounds of a couple doing it around the corner, however, put off any thoughts of staying there. Walking in the opposite direction, he turned the corner to find the side of the building surprisingly empty. His blue eyes watched as a gust of wind caused the dirt and leaves to blow past his feet and forcing a frosty chill up his spine.

  
Pulling the zipper on his hoodie up farther, Clarke kicked some leaves out of the way, before taking a seat at on the ground. He quickly noticed the half fullness of the autumn moon. And tilted his head in deep thought. Maybe they would be lucky and have a full moon on Halloween. Not that he ever really paid attention to that stuff anymore. His teeth toyed with the bud of the smoke between his lips, feeling the heat against them with every puff. He reached down, picking up a red and yellow leaf, spinning it around as he dissociated.

  
"You smoke?"

  
The voice startled the hell out Clarke. Causing him to jump in place a bit and look up beside him.

  
"Lexa!?" The blonde was so out of it that he hadn't heard anyone walking near him.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Clarke." Lexa smiled apologetically at him.

  
"No... I mean- it's okay..." He swallowed hard and looked down. He could feel her eyes on him. And it made his heart pound within his chest. Causing his train of thought to be lost for a moment.

  
"What I mean is- you have no reason to be sorry. I should really pay more attention when I'm out here anyways." Quickly he pulled the half smoked stick from his mouth and finally smiled up at her. His eyes glancing in hers from beneath the brim of his hat. He then scooted over, and tapped on the newly warmed space, inviting her to join him.

  
"And uh, only sometimes. Swear." He finally answered, remembering her initial question. Before taking another puff in a desperate distraction.

  
"Why does it smell so familiar?"

  
Clarke noticed the scrunch of her face, indicating she wasn't a smoker, and a bit bothered by either the smell or the smoke. He quickly put it out against the station wall and put it away in the box that he had in his jacket pocket. He tried to blow what smoke was left in his mouth in the opposite direction of her- praying that the wind would not pick up.

  
"It's clove."

  
Lexa "As in the spice?"

 

Clarke's eyebrows scrunched as a smirk crept up on him. Causing both of them to burst into a tiny fit of laughter. Though true, when put that way, it was ridiculous. 

 

"Aren't you cold?" He was quick to change the topic. And before Lexa could even respond he was taking his hoodie off. Noting that she was wearing a cute little strapless dress but had no jacket.

  
"But what about you?"

  
"I'm my own heater, it's all good. See?" He pressed a fingertip to the top of her hand, so she could feel the heat, trying not to invade her space without her permission.

 

"Thank you." She smiled and accepted his jacket.

  
The warmth of it making her melt against the wall enough for Clarke to giggle. His jacket smelled of pine, sandalwood, and clove. Though the clove didn't smell smoky but rather like a warm spice that added nicely to the wood scents. She didn't have the blonde pegged for such an earthy smell.

  
"I hope it's not rude- but I didn't think you were the party type." He was trying to find something to distract him from smiling at how cute she was all curled up in his hoodie.  
"I'm not. My cousin dragged me here." She looked at him.

  
"Ah. Yeah I get that." He leaned back staring at the moon once more.

 

"Dragged here too?" She shifted to face him.

  
"Oh god yes!" He rolled his eyes but smiled as they laughed.

  
Clarke was starting to feel cold, but didn't want to ask for his hoodie back.

  
"I guess we should go back in before they send out a search party for us, aye?"

  
Lexa nodded, last thing she needed was her cousin's friends tracking her down.

  
Clarke quickly stood up. Brushing the dirt off of his skinny jeans. The quick spurts of movement helping the warmth  return a little bit too his exposed skin. Afterwards he was offering his hand to help her up.

 

\-----------------------------

 

As soon as they walked inside they could see the band hard into another song. He watched closely as Anya lead them. Then came Indra, who was on bass. Echo, the lead guitarist followed. Octavia, who was on drums- and winking at Lincoln, came next. Finally was Niylah, their keyboard/pianist. The harmony between all of five women came so flawlessly. It was truly breathtaking. And under appreciated.

  
As soon as the beat dropped, Raven, Lincoln, Murphy, and Bellamy were all head banging in the front of the makeshift stage. With fists in the air, they were screaming out the lyrics, though it was clear some of them didn't even know what the words were. Without a doubt, they weren't just the significant others of The Grounders, but the band's biggest fans as well.

  
It honestly was the cutest thing Clarke had ever seen. A spurt of laughter rumbled from his chest as soon as he saw Raven dancing. The boys following suit immediately after. He brought his phone up, and attempted to snap some photos for future blackmail before scanning the room once again.  
All of the screaming, singing, and head banging teens made the extremely large station feel small and cramped.

  
Before he knew it, his gaze was, locked with Lexa's rich green eyes from across the room. Clarke couldn't help but wonder how long she had been standing there staring at him. He smiled a little, oddly happy to see she was still in his hoodie. The smile quickly became a flustered blush as he watched her make her way towards him.  
It was one thing to converse in private where no one could see them. However, Lexa was not only the smartest girl in school, but also the most popular. And he wasn't anyone...   
Clarke wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline of the music, or of his knowledge of romantic flicks and books. But he knew better than to let this moment go without trying to take this night by the hand.

  
"Hey- uhm, you want to get a soda?" He asked. Leaning in just a little, while speaking up over the music.

  
However, a cocked eyebrow was all he was met with, when he looked at her.

  
"My treat?" He smiled at her.

  
Lexa looked around, there really wasn't much else for her to do here, and she felt like anywhere she decided to sit she would catch something.

  
"One soda." She hollered over the music. She was holding a single finger up- the rest of her hand, however, was swallowed in the sleeve of Clarke's hoodie.

  
It wasn't that she didn't want to have a drink with him. She found him interesting and really wanted to get to know him more. It was that there was so many people here, most of them her cousin's friends, and the last thing she wanted was a lecture about taking off. For Lexa, it was bad enough she got dragged here. It would of been worse if the talk of Monday was about her playing Houdini on top of it.

 

\----------------------------

 

The inside of the train was decked out in things like fairy lights and large candles. There was mini fridge installed in the cabin. A vinyl record player rested on top of it, and a bunch of albums standing against it. The old train seats were converted into sofas. Making the train car closely resemble the inside of an rv. Slightly rusted and old. But still an rv kind of vibe.

  
"Pick your poison?" Clarke asked, opening the fridge and stepping out of her way to give her room.

  
"Cola, please?" She smiled at him.

  
"One coke!" He leaned down and grabbed the old fashioned soda bottle out, handing it to her before grabbing a Mr. Pibb for himself.

  
"This is so much better." She confessed before slumping down into the seat across from Clarke. And placing her soda on a crate beside the chair. A sense of relief had taken over her. And she could feel the anxiety of the party dripping off of her.

  
Clarke let out a breathy laugh while opening his soda. Then taking a sip.

  
"My friends and I made it a long time ago. We chill here a lot."

  
"I got to say, I'm kind of jealous." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Her posture giving off the vibes that she was truly interested in what the blonde had to say.

  
Clarke removed his hat and set it aside. His fingers brushed through his hair. Pushing it over and revealing the shaved side. He too leaned forward. A few inches being the only thing that separated them.

  
"Why is that?"

  
"Who wouldn't want a secret lair?"

  
He laughed, looking down at his hands gripping the soda tightly, before looking back up into Lexa's eyes.

  
Her hair was curled and had spilled out of his hoodie. His eyes suddenly found her lips, the shine on them revealing they were glossed. He suddenly found himself wondering what flavor her gloss was.

  
"I like your haircut." She smiled.

  
"Huh- oh, uh, yeah? Thanks." He suddenly brought a hand to the side, rubbing the stumbled fuzz again. His face was starting to feel flushed. Which only got worse the more he became aware of it. He was thankful the lighting in here was dim. Hoping it was dim enough not to notice.

 

"Has it always been cut or is it new?" Lexa licked her bottom lip as she took in the adorable sight of the blonde.

 

"I just did it today..." Clarke's breath hitched in his throat. He was sure the blush was now visible.

 

"It suits you. I like it."

 

"Thanks. I like your hair... I never felt like I could pull off long hair."

 

Lexa smiled and shook her head. " I'm sure you could."

  
She took a deep breath and leaned in more to him. She was so close, she could feel his breath on her lips. Clarke saw Lexa's gaze move to his own lips. And swallowed a little hard. Tilting his head a bit- he started to fill in the last bit of the gap.

  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Lex." Despite looking annoyed, there was a great deal of worry in Anya's voice.

  
Lexa and Clarke had jumped and separated from each other. Being completely startled by the voice outside the car.

  
"What are you two doing in here?" Anya asked, stepping up into the train car.

  
"Sorry. Clarke and I were just having a soda."

  
"Yeah well, my dad said it's time to head home. So let’s go. Catch ya, Clarke." She nodded at him, before holding the door open for Lexa.

  
"Right, yeah, I'll see you in Art History- Monday." She waved to the blonde as she stepped out.

  
"Yep." He bit his lip and waved back.

  
The words were quick to register in Anya's mind. The smile fading from her face as she realized her cousin was the little brunette they had all be talking about earlier. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke. Giving him the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture before walking away. That only caused him to shuffle awkwardly in his seat.


	2. From Slime to Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays mean back to school and study hang out nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2's Prompts: Slime, Mad Scientist Lab, and scary shows on television. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Manic Monday - The Bangles (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsmVgoXDq2w)
> 
> Sorry I am behind. Computer is getting repairs. Trying to catch up now.

A knock on the door caused a disgruntled groan to escape Clarke’s throat.

“Rise and shine sleepy head.”

Raven had quickly slipped her head in from behind the door to take a peak. Checking first to make sure Clarke was decent before entering the bedroom. She made her way to the window across the room. Cracking the blinds just enough to let the morning light into the small space. The act unblocked the freshly crisp, and cool, morning air from entering in.

Clarke groaned again. This time they placed a pillow upon their head to block out the sunlight. It was one of those mornings where you could feel autumn in everything. The breeze spilling through the screen of the window was chilly yet relaxing. The smell of flowers, trees, and newly trimmed grass was carried through it. Every inch of exposed skin on Clarke’s body was covered in goosebumps. Those types of mornings where each inch of fabric, every blanket, pillow, and stuffed, animal were extra soft and comfortable. The whole bed beckoning it’s occupant to sleep within it longer.

“Yes. I know. I know… but it’s time to get ready for school.”

The sound of Raven’s voice pulled Clarke from the sleepy daze that was drawing them back into slumber. Clarke pulled the blanket, from at their feet, up and over their head. They could hear their best friend make her way to the closet and open the rattling doors.

“I don’t think I’m feeling like school today.” Clarke grumbled.  
  
“As down as I usually am for a ditch. No can do today. Chem test, lab partner.”

“Shit.” Clarke whispered into the pillow. They had forgotten about the test in chemistry class. It was an easy test. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted experiment wise. Clarke knew they’d be dumb to miss such an easy A exam.

“Besides, I’m sure Anya is over the shock by now.”  
  
She was teasing Clarke, shifting through the clothes, trying to find something for her friend to wear.

“You didn’t see the way she was looking at me!” Clarke finally sat up to look over at Raven.

“So that is what all of this is about then.” She chuckled as she pulled out a little sundress from the closet. Only to put it right back after catching a glimpse at the wincing face Clarke was giving.  
  
“Pronouns?”

It was something Raven asked almost every day. Even when she didn’t have to ask- she was still kind enough to. Most days, Clarke, preferred to stay in between genders. Being called both, male and female pronouns, as they often felt like they were both, male and female, at the exact same time. However, there were rare days where Clarke felt strictly like a boy. There were days where they felt strictly like a girl. Sometimes, there were days like today, where they really didn’t know. They didn’t feel like any of their pronouns. Though no matter what, Clarke would make their pronouns known. Raven still always asked, and for that, they were so very thankful.

“My usual pronouns, please?”

Nodding, Raven then knew that dresses and skirts were now out of the question. Clarke had bottom dysphoria the most. They weren’t big on binding, in fact, they rarely did it. Top dysphoria for Clarke was rare. Bottom dysphoria, on the other hand, was almost always there. And it was rarer for Clarke not to pack. All of these things Raven had found out through an intense game of Questions when Clarke came out to her. In an effort to figure out how they felt and to understand why they felt that way. She still couldn’t imagine what it was like. Yet in understanding, Raven learned that on days like this pants were always the way to go.

Clarke’s brow raised in confusion as they became more aware of what was going on.

“Why are you going through my clothes?”

“Because it’s seven in the morning and you are still in bed.” She pulled out a red and black flannel shirt and moved enough for Clarke to see.

“Maybe…” Clarke waved the flannel shirt over, as well as the black tank top, which their best friend had pulled out immediately after.

“Anya doesn’t want to kill you; by the way, she just… was taken aback.” She finally continued their first conversation.

“She should of.” Clarke mumbled. The small space made it so Raven could still hear it causing her to laugh a little.

“Shredded?” She pulled out a pair of black, skinny, jeans that were torn up at the knees and thighs.

“Yea-” Clarke grunted as soon as they were whacked in the face with the jeans. Cutting them off from what they were saying.

“I mean she could kill you if that’s what you really wanted. But Anya actually likes you- sort of. So it would be a shame really. Especially for Lexa…” Clarke was so serious all the time. It was a nice change of pace to see her this way.

“Seriously Ray- what am I going to say to Lexa in class?”  
“Good thing you’ve got some time to think about it. Now vamos. You’ve got five minutes to get out of bed before I come up here with a pitcher of water.” She warned as she walked out the door.

Clarke was quick to get up and shower. As soon as they were out of the shower they had decided against the flannel shirt, instead, they exchanged it for their leather jacket. Grabbing their bag and helmet; they gave their person another glance over in the mirror before taking off to meet up with Raven downstairs.

\-------------

“Is it supposed to look like that?” Clarke’s nose was wrinkled.

They were poking at the rubbery goo in the beaker with the glass rod. It was a translucent blue and smelled kind of funny.  
  
“Yes.”

Raven chuckled a bit. Making quick notes of what it was doing when Clarke poked at it. With gloved hands, she pulled it out, and ripped a piece of it off. She lightly tossed a piece of it on the counter. Watching it bounce on the counter. Like a bouncy ball, but in no way break, like Jello. She did the same with the second batch of goo, which was a translucent purple, to help identify them. However, this batch just splattered on the counter. Like a sticky hand toy hitting a surface.

“Gross.” Clarke

“And they say girls are the only squeamish ones.” Raven laughed more, as she continued her notes.

“I’m not squeamish… I just don’t see the appeal.” Clarke shrugged.

“Mhmm. Hold this.”

Raven handed Clarke the ball of goo. They were holding it with open fingers; allowing it to ooze between their fingers and making a face of disgust in the process. It honestly reminded them of that old black and white blob movie. Or that Flubber one Raven likes to watch that has Robin Williams in it. Raven was trying her hardest to keep taking notes and not to snicker at Clarke being so grossed out.  
  
“It’s not going to eat you.”

“Hey now, I’ve seen how this movie ends. It always starts out cute and innocent like this.  And then 30 minutes in- it’s mutating to some freak dinosaur.”

Raven laughed so hard she actually snorted. Causing the entire class to turn and look at the both of them for a moment. Raven took the slime from Clarke and put it back in the beaker. She handed Clarke the second batch, informing them that they had to hold her hands out the exact same way as before- so the test could be conclusive. She noted that the purple batch acted more like the store bought slime. Unlike the blue one, which was far more liquid in texture, though more bouncy. Personally, Raven preferred the blue one over the purple one. Clarke was frowning realizing that neither batches of goo were the outcome they wanted. Somehow they each got characteristics of the one they were aiming for.

“Guess we need a third batch?” Clarke’s nose was wrinkled again.

“Unfortunately, I am afraid. So, AP Art History is next period for you…” Raven set the new beakers up.

“What about it?” Clarke was working out the math problems, between the two batches of ingredients, trying to figure out the new measurements.

“Have you figured out what you wanted to tell Lexa?”

“I’m hoping she’ll pretend it didn’t happen, like me.”

Raven huffed and shook her head a disapprovingly.

“What? What am I supposed to say?” They handed Raven the paper with the new recipe.

“Well for starters you can ask for your hoodie back.”

“Raven…”

It might have been from already doing two batches but the combining of ingredients in this batch felt like it went faster than the first two. Clarke added yellow dye just for shits and giggles.

“Forreals. Anya offered to bring it back as soon as Lexa noticed she was still had it. But I told her that you were working on growing some balls. So you’ll be asking for it back yourself.” She was smirking.

“Raven!”

“Shh, not so loud, Clarke.” She snickered. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at them again.

“Just chill the fuck out. You’re making this harder than it has to be, chicka.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Clarke whined and pouted.

“You’ve known her all our school life. Having a casual conversation shouldn’t be so hard. Especially since you guys are partnered up in your other class.”

They were taking turns stirring the goo in the beaker and keeping notes on all the ways it was reacting.

“Knowing someone through school reputation, and afar glimpses, is not the same thing as literally knowing someone.”

Raven removed one of her gloves and covered Clarke’s mouth with her hand.

“Stop mansplaining. Listen. A conversation is meant to be comfortable. If you can’t even get a hello out, despite all your raging hormones, than perhaps you should be rethinking your little crush. Because a girl like her deserves as much as you do. That means better than someone who is only thinking with their dick. Just say hi to her and let the rest come naturally.” With a sigh, Clarke nodded, confirming that they understood. Raven took her hand away and finished up their experiment, finally getting the formula right. 

Everyone was out the door as soon as the bell rang, including Raven.  
  
“See you at home. And don’t forget your hoodie!” She waved as ran off to meet up with Anya.

\-------------

Clarke was sitting on the floor outside their AP Art History class; awaiting the teacher to arrive. They had pulled out a book and were quietly reading, completely distracted from the world around them.

“Clarke?” Clarke’s gaze snapped up- the familiar voice having startled them.

“Lexa, hi.” She smiled at her before putting her book away.

Once she was finally with it, Clarke had realized that Lexa was dressed in a very formal pant suit and a cute button up beneath the blazer.

“You look… very fancy.”

Lexa looked at her a bit confused for a moment before looking down at herself.

“Oh, yeah, thanks. Boring, college junk, you know how they can be. I have something for you.” She opened her shoulder bag and pulled out the black hoodie.

“I’m sorry I forgot to give it back the other night. Thank you again for letting me borrow it.” She was blushing a little bit, feeling embarrassed, but the hoodie was so comfortable she legit forgot.

“Anytime-  I mean it. I don’t mind. Thank you for returning it. I was actually going to ask about it later.”

“May I?” She pointed next to Clarke asking permission to sit next to her.

“The floor doesn’t belong to me, so of course.” Clarke scooted a bit more to give her space.

“I think I already miss the shaved sides.” She pointed at Clarke’s hair that was parted in the middle, hiding their sides.

“I was too cold this morning to skate with my sides exposed. Guess I’m still adjusting.” They laughed and looked down shyly. Clarke was so cute that Lexa could feel her heart flutter.

“Sorry about Friday night.” She chewed on her bottom lip, watching Clarke’s face react.

“It’s okay. I was drinking prior to the soda, so it was probably for the best.” Their voice was so soft and reassuring. Clarke had a rule about making any kind of physical moves while under the influence. Consent was so important to them. And Anya interrupting the both of them had reminded Clarke of that rule.  
  
“So was I. But still…”

It was in that moment that the teacher had showed up. It was unfortunate, as the both of them were now forced to continue their talk some other time that was if they felt like it.

“It’s okay.” Clarke reassured her as they walked in. Clarke noticed the scribbles on the white board about an exam on Friday. They were screaming in excitement as that meant they were getting a study guide to work on today.  
  
“Hey Lexa, would you like to come over tonight to get a start on that study guide?” They nodded towards the board.  
  
\-------  
  
Anya, Lexa, Raven and Clarke were all chilling within the dark living room of the Griffin house. Raven and Anya were curled up on the long sofa. Raven was snuggled into Anya’s side, stealing bits of popcorn from the bowl in her girlfriend’s lap. Anya was completely engrossed in some television show they had accidentally stumbled upon about ghosts of people murdered in historical places. She was casually stealing handfuls of popcorn while her free hand was softly rubbing Raven’s back.

Lexa and Clarke had long ago forgotten their study guide work. Lexa was balled up in the blankets at the corner of the couch. Occasionally she was pulling out her phone to reply to texts from Clarke and googling spurts of information that was given in the show. Clarke was lying on the floor. An empty can of pop and an empty bowl of popcorn rested beside them. They were occasionally texting Lexa about things on the show, and making jokes to watch her smile. They couldn’t help but think how cute Lexa was in casual clothing, glasses and messy hair.

It wasn’t long after Clarke caught them self staring at Lexa a lot that they decided, now was a better time than any, to go get refills. They were standing by the island, having a sip of their new pop, looking dazed out. Their popcorn cooking in the microwave that was behind them.

“Clarke?”

Startled, they looked up, seeing Lexa standing in the archway.

“Hey. I’m sorry; I promise I have manners- swear. Are you thirsty?” They held up the pop offering to get her one.

Nodding, Lexa made her way to the fridge to stand next to the blonde, watching her pull out a beverage for her.

“Thanks. Why are you hiding in here?”  
  
“Not hiding, just fixing up the snacks.”  
  
Lexa’s brow was raised.  
  
“Okay- I was also having a smoke too.”

Lexa smiled a bit, and looked down, playing with the tab on her soda can. Thinking a moment about how she wanted to reply.  
  
“That’s good to know. For a second I thought you might have been hiding from me.” She glanced up at them. Clarke returned the glance with a look of surprise.

“Why would I be hiding from you?”  
  
“I don’t know, you’ve seemed kind of jumpy lately. Spooky season not your thing?”

“Are you kidding, I love this season, I’m not the type that scares easily.”

“You could have fooled me.” Lexa giggled. Her long, slender, fingers tracing the rip of the soda can. She was trying not to smile from how cute Clarke was when they blushed like that.

“I’ll prove it!” Clarke was determined not to have Lexa think they were easily spooked. When the reality was they were just a distracted dumbass because the brunette looked so beautiful. It often left Clarke to forget their surroundings.

“How will you do that?”

Clarke thought for a good moment. Jumping when the microwave began to beep to let them know it was done. They blushed more when Lexa started to giggle at them.  
  
“Oh I know! The Haunted House is up at the fair. What do you say we go together sometime?” Clarke gave her a small half smile.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lexa raised her brow again.

“Only if it’s what you want.”

Lexa was chewing on her bottom lip, softly nodding as she listened.

“Okay.” She smiled at them

“But, let’s make it interesting.”

Clarke tilted their head, and leaned over the counter more- interested in what she had to say.

“I was thinking something along the lines of a bet?”

“A bet? What type of bet?”

“The bet is that you can’t make it all the way through the haunted house without jumping more than once.”

Clarke’s mouth was open so wide, their lower jaw was almost kissing the island counter top.

“What happens if I win?” Clarke’s voice was suddenly getting a cocky tone to it. They were wondering if they get to pick their own prize.

“You get to try that kiss again.” Lexa grinned.

“And if I lose?” Clarke could feel their heart race a bit as they watched Lexa lean over the counter to get closer to them. Clarke could see in the way she was looking at them that she was thinking over that question for a moment.

“I get to dye that pretty blonde hair of yours whatever color I want.” The grin on Lexa’s face was devilish and coy.  
  
Clarke didn’t even care about the cost of losing. Anything that meant she had an attempt at kissing Lexa was something she was honestly willing to try.

“You’re on.”


	3. Truth or Boos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Prompts and Tropes:  
> Haunted Fun Houses, Fairs, Fair Games, Clowns, Fog Machine, and Jump Scares.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Stutter - Marianas Trench (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbVzflqqSdc)  
> Monster Mash Cover - The Misfits (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SSZFFQ2XIU)
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry I am behind. Work and my computer being repaired has me slow for posting. But I promise I'm going to completely finish this. Even if it goes into November.

Smoke from a fog machine spilled down the stairs making it a bit hard to see the steps. Wicked laughter from an electronic clown echoed outside of the makeshift mansion. The line of people waiting to get is was much longer than Lexa had anticipated. However, she did not mind the long wait, as it gave her more time to spend in the company of Clarke.

“Do you actually like this stuff?” Lexa asked while nodding towards the building.

“You mean fun houses? Not really. I do enjoy the aesthetics of them though. I also really love all the creativity that goes into the really good ones.”

Clarke shoved their hands into the pockets of their jeans. Their body curling up in a slouch from how nervously shy they were feeling. Though Clarke was hoping they weren’t coming off as awkward or weird.

“What about you?” They finally said.  
  
Clarke smiled over at Lexa as they moved up the line. Wanting to talk about anything to get their mind off of the thoughts they were over thinking.

“I don’t understand the idea behind it. I like how it looks. But I don’t get why anyone would want to pay to be scared.” Lexa’s brow was crinkled. Clarke found it rather cute. And couldn’t stop staring and smiling at her like an idiot. It was when Lexa looked at them that they realized what they were doing and quickly cleared their throat.

“I uhm- I think it’s that whole facing your mortality thing.” Clarke shrugged.

“I guess so, I don’t really get that either, to be honest.”  
  
“I don’t either, actually.” Clarke tilted their head while confessing.

The closer they got to the door the more they could hear an assortment if noises, as well as screams, coming from inside. Clarke was starting to get a little bouncy on their feet.

“You know, we can always back out, it’s not too late.” Lexa teased playfully, noticing Clarke getting antsy.

“And lose before I even get started? Please- in your dreams, cute stuff!”

Lexa laughed, loving her friend’s spunk.

“Okay, my bad.” She laughed more.

Both of them held their hands out to get stamped before beginning their journey into the manor.

“So, you think I’m cute?”

Lexa finally asked the thought that was distracting her. She couldn’t contain the smile at the thought of it. Especially when Clarke’s face turned several shades of red after the question she asked registered in their head. Clarke was at a loss for words. Lexa was more than cute- she was the most beautiful being they had ever seen. But there was no way they were going to blurt that out just yet. Clarke wasn’t naïve, they knew kisses didn’t mean feelings, but it still didn’t stop them from feeling like the world was a cloud they were walking upon.

“I-I-I… Uhm…” Clarke cleared their throat as their voice cracked a bit.

They lowered their head. The blush on their cheek intensifying to the point that Clarke could feel the tips of their ears burning. Lexa was biting her lip. Trying her best not to giggle as the feeling of giddiness was settling inside the pit of her stomach. However, before Clarke could finish replying, they both were being ushered into the haunted play house.

A few steps into the house, and already, Clarke was feeling rather skittish. Guests were screaming. Movements of characters in the shadows could be seen. Props were moving about. They could hear the characters laugh after jumping out of their hiding places. All of which made Clarke uneasy. Clarke genuinely wasn’t the jumpy type. Or the kind that scared easily. They loved horror movies, haunted houses, and the whole macabre thing. On any other day, Clarke would be excited, but at the moment all they could think about was not looking stupid in front of Lexa.

And they were literally in front of Lexa. She did not want to miss the tiniest jump. Which, in all honesty, made Clarke that more cocky about being able to do this. Despite the way that they came off, deep down, Clarke was a show off. Specifically in anything they were confident about. They were even a show off when they did not want to come off as a fool. Clarke’s theory often was that if they came off confident than they wouldn’t look stupid in doing something dumb.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairwell, that was awaiting them at the beginning of their tour, Clarke turned around to face the beautiful brunette.

“I think now is a great time to mention that my safe word is ‘bananas’.” Their face was scrunched up.

Well aware at how ridiculous it sounded. Once it was said aloud. It was their only back up plan out of this, however, if everything else were to fail. Lexa’s brows were raised suspiciously and in disbelief. She was biting down on her lip to keep herself from giggling. Clarke was stalling. And Lexa thought it was adorable- to say the least.

“It’s still not too late to back out.” She reassured them. Her voice low and incredibly soft; it made Clarke’s heart skip a few beats.

“In. Your. Dreams.” Clarke’s voice was low and playful.

They both carried on up the stairway. Clarke had, by all means, underestimated the artistic talents of the cast and crew of the house. It was quite clear that some of the decorations were meant to look as unreal as they actually were. Like the spinning clown dolls and some mannequin props dressed as creatures. It was more or less likely to remind them that the house was all pretend. However, some of the props looked magnificently real. Such as the cobwebs on the mantle; the pools and splatters of fake blood on the walls and floors- even the false limbs had an element of realism to them.

Clarke jumped when they heard the screaming from the party above them. As well as mumbled a few words of profanity beneath their breath. Lexa snickered. Reminding Clarke she was behind her. Clarke turned around quickly to face her.

“That doesn’t count!”

“It totally counts!”

“It does not.” Clarke was pointing.

“You jumped. It scared you. It’s part of haunted fun houses. It counts, Griffin.” Lexa folded her arms over her chest.

“Fine. But I still haven’t lost yet- the deal was for two jumps.” Clarke stuck their tongue out.

“Whatever makes you feel better, Clarke. I can see the colors for your hair already.” She smirked at them.  Watching them turn back around to carry forward.

The blonde swallowed hard. The hairs on their nape and arms were sticking up. They could feel the tension in their bones weighing them down. Their body felt heavy, as their heart rate sped up. They could feel that first scare coming up. Or maybe they were over thinking it. They had not heard any of the screams happen this soon. Perhaps it was an over thought. Like that dreadful feeling of too much time passing by and nothing has yet to happen.  The anxiety was causing her breathing to shutter.

Instead of relaxing when nothing happened; Clarke was getting more anxious. Lexa was following close behind. She turned her head to look behind her. She saw that one of the characters was following them and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The bloody clown brought its fingers to its lips asking Lexa to not say anything. She stopped so the clown could go in front of her. She placed her hands over her mouth trying hard not to laugh. The clown looked at her raising its brows and pointing to Clarke’s hard. It looked a cross between the clown from ‘It’ and the clown from that cartoon ‘The Simpsons.’ Lexa nodded in understanding of its idea. She could feel tears of suppressed laughter forming.

“Clarke, I’m kind of scared.”

She leaned over the clown. Indicating to him to go ahead and take Clarke’s hand now. Lexa swallowed a giggle fit. Both of her hands were now over her mouth when Clarke squeezed the hand of the clown.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Which wasn’t all that reassuring, but it was cute none-the-less.

A saw could be heard in the distance. The three entered a hallway that resembled an abandoned building. Graffiti all was all over the walls. The paint on the walls was chipping away. The tiny puddles on the wet, concrete, floors were splashing beneath their shoes. And there were fluorescent lights flickering in the room in front of them.

“Clarke?” Lexa did her best to sound scared.

“It’s going to be okay.” Clarke squeezed the clown’s hand. Still thinking the hand they were holding on to belonged to Lexa.

The clown would make a great mime- if he wasn’t already. For it seemed that he did have some mime acting talent. They were getting ready to enter the Mad Scientist section of the house when Lexa faked some scared whimpers. The fake but believable blood and body parts could be seen as they neared the end of the hallway.

“Okay Clarke, you win, can we please leave?”

“It’s okay, Lex, we’re almost through. We can make it. We just have-” Clarke was cut off as they let out a blood curdling scream. As soon as Clarke had turned around to comfort Lexa they were face to face with a creepy clown smiling at them. They jumped away and quickly let go of the clown’s hand. Lexa, however, was sitting on the floor- holding her stomach, in a gut aching fit of laughter.

The clown was jumping on his toes and clapping his hands in excitement. Feeling thrilled with himself that he finally managed to scare Clarke. He waved to the both of them and skipped down the hall back to his post.  Lexa was in tears as she tried to breathe between fits of laughter. She had no clue that she would actually get Clarke that hard. And the waiting was completely worth it.

“Not funny!” Clarke pouted.

“You didn’t see your face!” Lexa wheezed between laughs.

“That shouldn’t count! You cheated!” Clarke crossed their arms pouting more.

“I didn’t cheat.” Lexa sat up trying to catch her breath.

“Nowhere in the rules did it say I had to warn you of anything.”

Lexa was still holding her stomach. That was now feeling sore from laughter. She swore if laughter was exercise she’d have abs by now. She snickered, the urge to fall into a fit of laughter, was strong.

“You still helped in scaring me!”

“I did no such thing. And it’s dark. I thought I was holding onto you.”

“Liarrrrrrrr.”

Lexa couldn’t get over how cute Clarke was when they pouted.

“Awe…”  She playfully pouted at Clarke. Her lip twitching as a smile threatened to expose her need to laugh again.

Clarke wasn’t mad. Deep down they actually wanted to laugh about it too. But they weren’t ready to cave into Lexa that fast. Lexa smiled up at Clarke. The firmness of her face changing to that of a much softer and loving gaze.

“What do you say we get out of here and stroll through the fair. Maybe grab some food?” She reached her hand out to Clarke to help her up.

Clarke smiled, and could feel their breath catch in their throat.

“I like the sound of that.” They gently took Lexa’s hand in theirs and helped her up. They were so far in into the fun house that they had to finish the walk through. However, this time, Lexa really did hold Clarke’s hand all the way through. Both of them getting a few scares.

\----------------  
  
After getting some cotton candy and candied apples, they started to stroll through the fair. Clarke’s front hoodie pocket was now the vessel for cotton candy, as they enjoyed their candy apples, and walked hand in hand. Their thumb was rubbing soft circles against Lexa’s skin while they laughed about the fun house. The intimate gesture sent shivers and goosebumps up Lexa’s body. It made her feel giddy.

Clarke had this thing about their hoodie being really big so that it covered their hands. Only their fingers were sticking out of the sleeve. Lexa was holding mostly fabric in her hand. Which just made the contact that much stronger. As it was the only bit of skin between them touching. Discarding their trash at the nearest trash bin gave Clarke a better moment to look around. Their gaze catching that of an old game they used to love.

“Man I used to be really good at that.” Clarke pointed over to the ping pong ball game.

It was a game where one had to throw the ball into the middle glass of colored water to win the best prize. The flaw was that ball being small and plastic, and the other full glasses around it, gave it a bounce advantage if it hit one of the other glasses. The trick wasn’t throwing directly for the middle, but rather, hitting the right glass to bounce off into the middle glass.

“Why do you say used to?” She looked from the game over to Clarke. She could see them swallow hard as they contemplated answering.  
  
“My dad and I used to play all kinds of games at the fairs. I haven’t played since he died.” She looked down for a moment before bravely catching Lexa’s eyes within her own.  

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa nodded in understanding.

“It’s okay. It’s just that I’m probably rusty now.” They smiled at her. 

Before Lexa could say anything Clarke was guiding them towards the game. They handed the game keeper a twenty to get a little over a dozen tries.  
  
“See anything you like?” Clarke gestured to the stuffed animals in various sizes hanging around.

They honestly thought Lexa would want the biggest stuffed animal. And was taken by surprised when Lexa instead wanted the little raccoon, that had bat wings and vampire teeth, she had found hidden among all the stuffed animals. The game keeper pointed to the color Clarke needed to land in to get the prize. Feeling cocky that it wasn’t a hard one, Clarke thought they had this in the bag immediately.

That was until they hit the corner of the glass wrong and the ball came flying back towards them. It had brought Lexa into another, small, fit of laughter. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever laughed this much or so hard.  The second and third time, Clarke under did their calculations, and ended up not throwing far enough to get any glasses- or aimed perfectly into the glass that had no prizes assigned.

Finally, after half a dozen tries, Clarke finally dinged one of the outer glasses just right to make the little white ball land in one of the green glasses needed to get the raccoon. All three of them from the game keeper to Clarke were dancing and shouting in victory. He was all too happy to hand over the adorable vampire coon to Clarke. Who was even happier to give it to Lexa.

They smiled hard watching Lexa cling to the little stuffie. A blush covered Clarke’s whole face when Lexa leaned in and kissed their cheek. She whispered a thank you. She took the blonde’s hand in hers again so they could continue their stroll. Clarke smiled and barely managed to say “You’re welcome” through all the fluttering feelings.

Once Clarke’s brain came back down to earth, they remembered that they both had a set time to be home, because it was a school night. They glanced down at their watch and frowned. They were almost passed curfew and Clarke wasn’t ready to call it a night. At the risk of being late, Clarke offered to walk Lexa home, just to make this moment last a bit longer.


	4. The Cannibalistic Effects of Pumpkin Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Prompts and tropes:  
> Dying hair, pumpkins, shopping, and tim burton.
> 
> Playlist:  
> This is Halloween - Jonathan Young (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQY8ExxQDSM)  
> This is Halloween - Pellek (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7gadauy4sk)  
> Sally's Song - Brittin Lane (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxP58dultf8)  
> Sally's Song - Amy Lee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LK1LEmO7N8s)  
> Oogie Boogie Man - Jonathan Young (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD8ozEI7pe0)  
> Making Christmas - Pentatonix (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Th_j7RUu2vM)  
> What's This? - Pellek (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fslltR00kHs)  
> Kidnap the Sandy Claws - Zombie Sam (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YMyvvCH88o)

“What?! No!”  Clarke protested as she watched Lexa, Anya and Raven each pick a color for her hair.

“Yes! You lost the bet.” Lexa stuck her tongue out and grabbed the black dye while she was at it.

Clarke was pouting again. And it almost wanted to make her cave in. That little pout was going to get her wrapped around the blonde’s finger if she kept it up.

“Look at that beautiful and sexy hawk- it’s so incomplete without the color. It’s just begging for that touch of awesomeness.”

“Yeah! Let it break free, Clarke.” Raven joined in.

“Are you serious? Don’t encourage her.”

Raven and Anya were giggly. They put away their first choices and then pulled out pink and purple dye.

“Stop influencing her choices, you two, I don’t remember the bet saying anything about you two getting dibs.” Clarke placed her hands on her hips.

“There wasn’t a rule against it, either.” Anya smiled at her devilishly.

“That’s true Clarke.” She winked at the blonde and smirked.

Instantly, Clarke’s face was flushed, sparking more giggles from the others. A deal was a deal. She knew it would be quick to wash out. At least according to the directions on the box it would be. So Clarke didn’t really mind much. Who knows, maybe she would actually like it. She had never colored her hair before. Lexa seemed to be adding onto her list of firsts.

“Oh god… what are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to do the very best I can.”

Lexa quoted the Oogie Boogie man from the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. It was now Clarke’s turn to laugh. Watching and hearing her giggle just made Lexa smile that much more. 

“If you ask me, Lexa seems to be trying to bring out your inner bad boy.” Anya nudged Clarke’s shoulder.

“Girl.” Everyone corrected Anya.

The poor soul looked so mortified when she realized she misgendered Clarke on accident.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.”

“It’s okay. Those are my pronouns, so you’re not wrong.” She smiled reassuringly at her before reaching out and giving her a hug.

“You’re too nice. You feel like a girl today, and you still let people call you he sometimes.” Raven shook her head.

“It doesn’t really bother me. I’m happy people are trying.” She was fiddling with the box of hair dye as she felt a blush fester brightly on her face.

“Y’all could of told me sooner.” She pointed back and forth between Lexa and Raven who had corrected her.

“Hey, I live with her; I’m so used to it that I forget others can’t tell the difference.” Raven held her hands up in surrender.

Lexa followed suit with her hands up in the air as soon as Anya turned to glare at her. Clearly she had forgiven Raven.

“Don’t look at me like that, I asked. It’s not that hard.”

Though they all were honest, they all were teasing Anya. They knew Anya meant no harm. And Clarke really was okay with it.

“They’re picking on you. No harm can be done when it is my pronouns. They’re just not the pronouns for today.” Clarke smiled at her when she took the purple dye from Anya to put it into the cart with the blue, pink and black dye.

“Can I ask a question?” Anya’s expression changed to that of a more serious look.

“Of course love, anything.” Clarke tilted her head to face Anya better as she leaned over the railing of the shopping cart.

“How do you- you know, know what you are for the day? Is like picking an outfit?” She winced a little hating how she worded it but couldn’t find a better way to ask.

Lexa and Raven both leaned in to listen. As they were equally as curious as Anya was about it.

“No. It kind of feels like…” Clarke let out a deep breath.

She was unsure of how to explain to them what it feels like. She pondered a moment.

“It feels heavy. I wake up and suddenly there’s something missing. And I can’t recognize myself anymore. It’s not like that whole ‘I’m a man in a woman’s body’ thing that’s portrayed in the media. At least it’s not for me. I walk in an odd of place of being in between. So it’s rather like my body is deformed. The dysphoria immediately sinks in.”

They began to make their way to check out as Clarke continued to tell them about how she felt. Knowing they still had another store to go to before it close.

“The clothes and such, all just pretty coverings so that I don’t have to see the parts of me that feel like they don’t belong there. The parts of me that make me feel gross about myself in that moment. It’s not for others to know what gender I am on what day, but for me.

God forbid I feel like a boy one day and wear a tank that’s fitted, and someone’s eyes are on my boobs, making me very aware that I have this heaviness upon my chest that society says deems me female.”

Clarke laughed nervously. Letting herself take a moment to breathe.

“It’s insecurity. And it’s so strong that holds me down. And I’m well aware that parts of me are missing and I suddenly feel incomplete. It hurts. It hurts so much that it’s almost physical. It is physical.

The packing, and the binding- the clothes and pronouns, it all makes it manageable. It doesn’t go away. But it’s also really relieving. Because it’s all temporary. It allows me to change freely. And I don’t feel like I have to be stuck in constant, solid, binary states of unhappiness.”

Lexa looked at her, a kind of sadness in her eyes. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to always be fighting with wondering who or what you are. Anya placed the items on the counter to be scanned, but rarely looked away from Clarke.

“Is it always that easy? Like does it always feel like one or the other?” Anya asked, still curious.

Clarke shook her head before looking at the ground.

“No. Most times it feels like someone put my top half on the wrong lower half. It’s a constant state of being in the middle. Where I don’t know what to call it- I don’t know what I am. It’s like feeling indecisive. But not because you know, very clearly, that it’s both. It’s not a matter of figuring out what I am but figuring out how I can make myself physically feel that way.”

Clarke realized that it probably still didn’t make a lot of sense. That is if it even made any sense at all. She never had to express her dysphoria out loud before. There really was no easy way to describe it. She had to admit though; it felt really nice talking about it. She was used to keeping it in all the time.

“I ain’t gunna pretend to get it. It sounds like it blows. And I think it’s safe for me to speak for everyone when I say, if there’s anything we can do to help make it feel a bit easier, just let us know.”

Anya smiled at Clarke and patted her on the shoulder. Raven and Lexa both agreed. And the three of them smothered the blonde in hugs.

“Thanks you guys!”

\-------

“Come on Clarke! Come out of the bathroom!” Raven impatiently knocked on the door.

Clarke had finished showering some time ago and had locked herself in the bathroom.

“I can’t believe I let the three of you turn me into cotton candy!” She yelled through the bathroom door.

She had cleared off the fogginess of the mirror with a towel, and was looking through it. Her hand brushed through the blue, purple and pink hair between towel dries. She was happy that the colors were dark and not some pastel color. She didn’t have a problem with it, pastel just wasn’t her style. Clarke also had to admit that she was happy of the bisexual representation. She would give them one thing; her friends knew her well.

“The longer you take to come out the less time we have to carve pumpkins and binge watch Tim Burton.” Raven reminded her best friend.

Clarke opened the door to let them in. Sighing and shaking her head at them.

“I hope that when my hair dries, it stays this dark.” She laughed at herself as she pulled her hair forward into her eyesight.

“Oh hush, it looks amazing!” Raven lightly tapped Clarke’s shoulder and smiled.

“Well, it will when we’re done.” Anya grinned.

“What are you going to do? Guys… the deal wasn’t for styling my hair.” Clarke looked concerned.

They looked at her with a plan that was clearly written on their smug faces.

\--------  
  
“Clarke, you got to stop playing with the braids. Your hair looks amazing!” Raven reassured her.

Clarke was messing with her Mohawk; they had hawked up her hair and on the outlines of the shaved sides, braded her hair to trace the line. She kind of had a Viking look to her.

“It feels weird though. And they’re tugging on my little hairs.” She pouted playing with the fuzz of her buzz cut.

“Are they too tight?” Anya tilted her head trying to make sure she had done them right.

Clarke shook her head no.

“They wouldn’t tug if stopped playing with them” Raven taunted. And it was only returned with Clarke sticking out her tongue.  
  
“Alright, y’all, knock it off. How’s your pumpkin coming along, Anya?” Lexa asked.  
  
“Oh-uh- good… I kind of was snacking on it.” She turned the pumpkin over to reveal some of the eat bits on its face. It resembled much of a zombie, so that’s the theme Anya decided to stick to.

“Oh- ah… well, that’s nice. Uhh- Raven?”

“I drew a scary face on mine.” She rolled it over, revealing the classical jack-o-lantern.

“Spooky. I went creepy.” She revealed the evil pumpkin face with toothpicks in its mouth as teeth.

“Nice!” Anya cheered her girlfriend on.

“Clarke?” Raven asked.

“I drew Anya eating her pumpkin.” Clarke smiled brightly.

 Raven face palmed. The let her head fall to the desk when Clarke turned it over to reveal the fat pumpkin with a little pumpkin its mouth. Anya, on the other hand, beamed up in pure excitement. In a bit of a cocky manner, she sprinkled the pumpkin spice seasoning on her pieces of pumpkin. Anya was testing a theory that since pumpkins were a fruit, with just the right seasoning to fruit ration, pumpkin cupcakes could be a thing. However, she never actually made it that far. She was too hungry to be patient about it and just sprinkled the spice over everything.

“I think she did a great job. It really captured the essence of Anya.” Lexa laughed.

“Hey!” Anya protested. The cake she had shoved in her mouth muffling her words.

“You know what, Clarke, I think it’s missing something.” Lexa gave Clarke a concerned look.

She quickly leaned over the pumpkin trying to figure out what it was that she missed. As soon as she looked up to ask Lexa what was missing she was pelted with pumpkin guts. That somehow had gotten some of Anya’s pumpkin spiced sprinkled on them.

“Oh, no you didn’t!” The used to be blonde scooped up some of the pumpkin innards from on her shirt and tossed them back at Lexa. Completely missing and hitting Raven.

“Hey now, you two, there’s no food fighting inside of the house!”

The warning came too late, as Clarke was chasing Lexa with balled up pumpkin guts and mashed up cupcake.

“Nooooo, not the cupcakes- I was saving those!” Anya dramatically cried out as cake came flying out from the kitchen.

Lexa and Clarke were giggling and squealing, tossing the food back and forth, while using the island as cover. Out of edible ammo, Lexa went running for the living room, but slipped on the frosting, that was scattered across the tile floor. Without so much as a hesitation, Clarke reached out for her, catching her and holding her in a position that much resembled a dipped kiss.

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled.

Resisting the urge she had to make a silly comment about Clarke being her hero. Clarke smiled at her. Both of them trying to catch their breath as they stared at each other covered in pumpkin, cake, and various other food particles. 

Lexa smiled brightly up at Clarke, watching her lick her lips and smile back. She swallowed her when she watched those glacier blue eyes glance at her lips. Lexa could feel her breath catch in her chest as Clarke leaned in. And Clarke could barely hear anything through her pulse beating in her ears. 

Just as their lips were finally about to meet there was a flash. Startled the girls looked over to find Anya taking pictures. They scrambled to stand back up properly. Lexa thanked Clarke again for catching her as she blushed; avoiding eye contact with her cousin.

“What? Trust me, you two are going to thank me for this one day. Plus, it’s payback for killing my cake…” Anya winked at them before pouting over her lost cake.

Raven came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Anya’s waist and hugging her from behind.

“Alright you guys, lets clean up before Clarke’s mom gets home and finds her house ruined.”

Once everything was cleaned up, the girls finished their pumpkins. Making a few more cannibalistic pumpkins; and covering the little ones in some pumpkin spice to make them irresistible. They placed all of their pumpkins outside on the patio for all to see. And some in the front yard to greet future guests.


	5. The Aesthetics of Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five Tropes and Prompts:  
> Rainy Days, Libraries, and Cafes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist:  
> Rain - Simply Three (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFppTBdCse8)  
> Listen to the Rain - Amy Lee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP0Ajx4SKMQ)  
> Water Under the Bridge Cover - Against the Current (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kblNc8L1ra4)  
> I Like the Way - Against the Current (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjc6d9hgYDc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I have posted. Work got way too busy. And I had some health issues. But now I shall be able to post more often. It's staying a Halloween Fic even though it'll fall more into November. Clextober said we can post after Halloween if we were using the prompts. I was hoping I could get more posted before my busy week at work. Unfortunately stuff happens and everything got crazy fast. Thank you for your patience. I've been getting a lot of comments about being interested in learning more about being bigender. A spoiler- as the chapters come we'll see Clarke and Lexa talk more about it. But if if you want to see Lexa ask Clarke any specific questions (they could be questions you personally have) feel free to leave them in the comments. I will add all (serious inquired) questions. I hope everyone has a happy Halloween. :D

“Hey Rave, are you going into town, by any chance?”

Clarke, who had just walked into the kitchen, was looking at their best friend as they asked the question. It was a day most considered quite gloomy. The rain was pouring and light strips of thunder could be heard rolling across the grey sky. However, days like this made Clarke and Raven cringe. They hated storms. And according to the weather channel they were in for quite a bit of stormy weather this week. Before Raven could finish the bite of food in her mouth Abby had spoken up in reply to Clarke.  
  
“I am, why, what’s up?”

Both girls looked at each other. Raven shrugging in reply to the curious gaze Clarke was giving her. The both of them then returned their glances to their mother.

“If it’s no trouble, I could use a ride to the Café by the library. I don’t want to take my bike out in the rain and the streets are too flooded for my long board.”

It would be night time by the time Clarke would head home. And the thought of trying to get through flooded streets in the dark made their stomach churn a little bit. It was clear by the expression on their mom’s face that the thought made Abby shudder too.  
  
“Is this a date?” Abby smiled at her child.  
  
“With AP Art History? Yes.”  
  
Abby’s hopeful expression melted away in the sarcasm of her teenager’s voice. Raven was just shaking her head trying not to laugh.

“She’s meeting Lexa.”

“So it is a date!” Abby perked up again.  
  
“No, not a date, we have a test coming up.”

“Sounds like a date if you ask me.”

“Well Rave, if your head wasn’t so deep in your cereal bowel you could hear the part where I said we have a test.”

“Oh I heard you, but those can be dates you know.”

The panicked expression on Clarke’s face let both Raven and Abby know that Clarke had no idea that study dates could be actual dates. For starters they totally would have dressed better had they known. Abby wasn’t sure if she should laugh or pitty her kid. So she shook her head and smiled.  
  
“Well I can take you. Go finish getting ready. We can leave in five.” She chuckled a little.

“Thanks mom…”

Clarke’s face had gone white as they went to get their book bag and shoes. They were still trying to figure out if they were now on an actual date or a platonic get together.

“There’s a pool- want in? My wager is that they don’t figure out they’re actually a couple until Halloween.”

“Raven! That’s horrible.”

Abby was giving her a stern look while her hands rested on her hips. Raven just shrugged.  
  
“Actually mine is the most generous one. Most are betting by Christmas.”

The both of them could hear Clarke running up and down the stairs. Mumbling profanities as they realized that by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs they had forgotten yet another thing.

“Put me down for around the middle of this month.” Abby said pulling out a twenty from her purse and handing it to Raven.

“What do you know that I don’t?” Raven’s brow arched in suspicion.

“Call it mother’s intuition.”  
  
\---------  
  
“So, do you like her?”

“Mommmmm”

“What? I’m just curious about what’s going on in your world.”

Abby was trying to make some small talk on their drive into town. One of the disadvantages of living in the woods; town wasn’t just down the street. The rain made the conditions worse, for not only did they have to worry about wild life running into the street,  they had to make sure they were going even slower so not to skid along the wet roads incase an animal did jump in front of them.

“I don’t want to talk about this- I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

“Okay, okay. My bad.”

“Thank you.”

The two of them sat there silently. Well, Clarke did, their mother’s thoughts were so loud it could put the stereo to shame if it were on.

“I don’t know.” Clarke sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m in no rush to figure it out yet.”

Abby nodded as she made sure everything was clear for her to turn down the road that took them down town.

“How did you know? With dad I mean.”

“Honestly? It felt like nothing changed.”

Clarke gave their mother a look. Their dad had been gone for a few years now, but they didn’t think it had been so long that their mom had completely lost their mind.

“Stop looking at me like that. Everything changes and that was a change too. But your dad and I had friendship. And by the time it came around, he naturally fit into everything. I didn’t have to make room for him; it was like he was supposed to be there. “

Clarke nodded, finally understanding what their mom meant.

“Some people are going to turn your world upside down Clarke. Some people will change it in the most beautiful ways, and others, in the most dangerous.”

Abby pulled up to the front door of the Café as she wasn’t planning to stay there long enough to park in a parking space.  
  
“But some people will always feel like they have been there. I don’t believe in that whole thing about people feeling like they’re meant to be. All of the people who come into your world do feel like that in some form or another. But that feeling of them not changing anything like they’ve always been there- I believe in that.”

“Thanks mom.”

Clarke weakly smiled at her before grabbing their bag and getting out of the car.

“Clarke, call when you’re ready to come home.” 

Nodding, Clarke waved and shut the car door.

Once inside the café, they could see Lexa sitting in a corner by herself, reading. Clarke was smiling like an uncontrollable idiot. For Lexa was beautiful and adorable when deep into the thoughts of her book.

“I’m sorry for running late. The weather was quick to change.” They smiled down at Lexa once they made it to the table.

“Clarke!” Lexa perked up once her attention was caught.

“It’s okay. I haven’t been here long myself.”

“That’s reassuring- I was feeling terrible for keeping you waiting. Especially after you didn’t text back.”

Lexa’s mouth was a little gapped in surprise. She had been so deep into her book she didn’t hear her phone go off. Immediately her face flushed. And as quickly as she could, she put away her book.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.”

“It’s more than okay. What were you reading?”

Clarke still had the biggest smile on their face. Lexa was even cuter when flustered. And the way that they were looking at her just made Lexa blush more.

“Mary Shelley’s, Frankenstein. It’s for AP English. Though, honestly, I like it more than I expected to. Don’t tell anyone.” She winked at her study buddy while smiling at them.

It was now Clarke’s turn to blush. Immediately they looked down at their shoes as they were suddenly feeling extremely bashful.

“Secret’s safe with me. I’ve got Dracula by Bram Stoker.”

“That was my first pick. But then I thought it would only be fair to pick one I haven’t read yet.”

“Not me… too much shit for fair play.” Lexa busted out a bit of laughter as the both of them walked up to the counter.

 “What?”

“I just really admire the way you go about things sometimes.”

“I don’t see the point in adding more stress if I don’t have to.”

Clarke chuckled a bit before looking up and smiling at the brunette. Lexa let Clarke go first, giving them the sneaky chance of also paying for Lexa’s order.

“Not a coffee drinker?” Lexa handed Clarke the receipt along with some cash to try and pay her back. Clarke wouldn’t accept the money and was careful to take only the white piece of paper with their order on it. Clarke was still being quite insistent that Lexa’s drink be on them.

“I don’t like the taste of it, besides it feels like a hot chocolate kind of day.”   
  
\---------  
  
Lexa kept sneaking glances up at Clarke, who had their face so deep in the book they were pretending to read, that she was wondering what they were up to. As soon as Clarke glanced over the book at her she immediately went back to trying to read the paragraph on the piece of art she was supposed to be taking notes on.  Suddenly a balled up wad of paper landed in her lap.

_One… Two… Three… What you seek can be found in chronicles of Sandro Botticelli._

Lexa furrowed her brows in deep confusion. She looked up to ask Clarke what the note had meant only to find that they were gone. She looked around finding a book about Botticelli with a notecard sticking out of it. She opened to revealing the portrait on the page and another note.

 _Four… Five… Six… The birth of Venus depicts?_  
A- Zephyr, horaes, aura and venus  
B- Venus and all of her suitors  
C- Venus and the prudes  
  
Circle one and turn the card over.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke and circled A. Giving into whatever game she now signed up for. She flipped the notecard over and just smiled. Clarke had sketched out Venus on the back of the notecard. Leaving Lexa in a bit of awe over how Clarke nearly perfected the replica of the painting.  
  
_If you picked C, though incorrect, you probably belong in a band. If you picked A then the knowledge you wish to know can be found in the aisle of Ancient Rome._

Lexa paused a moment debating whether or not she was actually going to go through with this. She grabbed her shoulder bag, double checking to make sure she had everything, and began looking for the books about Rome.

Lexa knew she had found the right aisle when she came across a temple made of books and note cards. Upon the top of the temple there was a drawing. She carefully picked up the notecard, doing her best not to knock the rest of the temple down, and turned it over.  
  
_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

_A place of worship… a statue divine…_

_Though both have built temples for him; the Romans stole this Ancient Greek god (as they did with many others). Stripped him of his title and named a planet after him. What is Jupiter’s name in Ancient Greece?_  
  
A- Poseidon  
B- Artemis  
C- Zeus

_The answer for which you seek can be found in the aisle of Ancient Greece._

By this time Lexa had a smirk on her face. She had no clue what she was supposed to do with all of this information. But she was enjoying the treasure hunt all the same. When she got to the row of books involving Greece, Lexa found a pace of paper sticking out between the books on the very bottom shelf; causing her to get down on her knees. It was folded into a book about ancient gods, and as she pulled the book out she was greeted by a pair of glacier blue eyes looking back at her from the next row over. Lexa laid upon her stomach so she could get a better view between the books.

“Zeus by thy name.”

The sound of Clarke’s voice caused Lexa to smile more.

“So then tell me, Zeus, what is the point of this game?” Lexa smiled more, going along with it.

“You mean to tell me, after all of that, you didn’t realize I had just given you all the answers to the last several questions in our study guide?”

However, before Lexa could check the guide in her bag, the power in the library had completely shut off.  Lightning struck, lighting up the dark building.

“Wow that storm really came out of nowhere…”

Clarke’s voice quivered a bit as both of them stared outside.

“Perhaps I should give you a ride home.”

The light of Lexa’s phone light nearly blinded Clarke as Lexa came around the corner. Clarke took the brunette’s offering hand and quickly got back up on their feet. Smoothing out their clothing and grabbing their back pack.

“I hate to say it… but maybe that’s for the best.”

They swallowed hard, their heart racing, as Clarke really didn’t want to go out in the storm. Despite the lack of power, the library felt safer than being outside.

"Hey, Clarke?" 

"Hm?" 

Clarke was nervously chewing on their lip as they made their way down the stairs to the front of the building. 

"Did you know that you get a crinkle in your nose when you don't like something?" 

"What?" Clarke chuckled. However, they did have a habit of scrunching up their nose when they didn't like something. Though never before has anyone ever pointed out one of her habits. 

"It's true. And it looks really cute."

Clarke immediately blushed. Suddenly becoming thankful to god that it was dark enough not to really see anything. Lexa reached out for Clarke's hand. Fumbling a bit in the dark, before finally finding it and giving it a squeeze, as they walked hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *****More about it will be added later but for anyone curious, Clarke's pronouns are She/He sometimes Clarke will go as "They" in dialogue as Clarke figures out what feels comfortable. Outside of dialogue Clarke's pronouns will mostly be they to avoid reader confusion.  
> Bigender: a person whose sense of personal identity encompasses two genders.  
> For more information about Bigenders.  
> http://gender.wikia.com/wiki/Bigender  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d843e1da638e23cd41891d02867259b7/tumblr_nw4rliSVTk1sm823bo9_r1_500.jpg  
> **********  
>  


End file.
